


Tranquil View

by jkkitty



Series: Tuesday PicFic Challenges [1]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.Previously posted on Section 7 for the Tuesday PicFic. </p><p> A island, a meet, and betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil View

 

 

 

 

Napoleon watched from the top of the ridge as his partner headed out in the water. He shivered as the surface slowly covered Illya’s head, his red suit disappearing.

Although glad Illya had lost the coin toss and would be the one to coming from the back of the outcropping of land, he still worried about him.

The meeting was to take place on the top of the rise and Waverly was concerned it was a trap but the information was critical to the areas safety. The contact stated he would only meet with one man, but the head of section 1 wanted to ensure his agent’s safety.

“Turn around Mr. Solo,” an angry voice said.

Napoleon slowly faced the man to see a gun pointing at his stomach.

“I knew Waverly would send one of his top men. I was hoping for Kuryakin but your death will be just as welcome.”

“Then you have your wish,” Illya said as he came up behind the gunman. “Drop the gun, or this peaceful scene will be your last sight.”

Napoleon and Illya relaxed on the top ridge after the contact was taken away.

“You are right tovarisch; this is a tranquil view.”

“And we have ensured it stays that way,” Illya said as the sea swallowed the red globe of the sun.


End file.
